


Death By Chocolate (and embarrassment)

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Didn't intend for Sam to be in this but she refused to miss a chance to give Lena shit, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara is still Supergirl, Lena is a barista, Lena is a pining idiot, Mild Angst, coffee shop AU, that nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Lena is a broke college student working at a coffee shop. Kara is one of the few loyal customers that keeps coming in after a Starbucks opens down the block, who Lena happens to have a massive crush on.





	Death By Chocolate (and embarrassment)

Lena wiped down the counter for what seemed like the 800th time that afternoon. She absently wondered how close she was to wearing through the fake marble laminate surface. Business had drastically dropped off in the 8 months since the Starbucks with the drive-thru had opened down the block. On the slightly bright side, she spent most days getting paid for doing her homework.

Having to piecemeal her way towards a degree still bothered her to no end, but she had little choice in the matter. She had been on track to start at M.I.T. just after her 15th birthday. Right up until Lex decided to murder several thousand people in his insane quest to "protect the earth from an alien invasion lead by Superman". A matter of weeks after Lex had been sentenced Lillian tried to break him out of Death Row, in the process over 30 corrections officers were killed. Every scholarship offer evaporated by the time the headlines hit the paper the next morning. All of Lex and Lillian's assets were seized and sold off to pay reparations to the victims' families. The army of lawyers managed to argue in favor of breaking Lena's trust as well. Lena refused to try to block it. She wanted nothing to do with anything connected to the Luthor name. She didn't object when the LuthorCorp board voted No Confidence in handing control of the company over to a 15-year-old. By her 16th birthday, she had gotten herself legally emancipated. By 17 she was an orphan for the second time. Once the media whirlwind died down after the executions she legally changed her name and moved across the country leaving as much of her past behind her as she could manage. Now she could only afford to take a class or two at a time and still afford rent and food.

The bell over the door rang and Lena looked up at the first customer in the last 2 hours. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes made all Lena's annoyance melt away.

“Just one second,” Lena smiled. She turned and dropped the rag in one of the sinks and quickly washed her hands. Not because they or the rag were dirty, but because it gave her a chance to turn her back and hide the fact she reapplied her lipgloss.

“What can I get you today Kara?” Lena said as she turned back around.

“I dunno,” the usually chipper walking ray of sunshine that was Kara Danvers sighed.

“What's wrong?” Lena reached out before stopping herself.

“Just a bad day I guess.”

“Anything I could do to help?” Lena said trying to keep the urge to kiss the blonde in front of her until she was happy again in check.

“Chocolate. Today is very much a chocolate kind of day.”

"Well, you are in luck. We have a whole batch of chocolate eclairs and I made a bunch of triple chocolate cookies when I got here."

"Oh, that sounds heavenly. But my jaw is sore right now. I don't want to aggravate it by chewing anything just yet." Kara said as she rubbed the back of her hand on the left side of her face.

Lena saw a faint mark there that could have been a fading bruise. A wave of rage washed over her that anybody would dare lay a hand on Kara. Apparently, Lena let her feelings show on her face.

“Oh no. It's ok. It was...an accident. I was downtown for a story when that big alien showed up. When everybody started running before Supergirl got there I tripped. Bumped my chin on a car mirror when I fell.”

“Promise?” Lena said skeptically. “Because I am more than willing to give someone a serious talking to with the business end of a baseball bat.”

“Promise.” Kara smiled softly and crossed her heart. “So what can we do about something super duper chocolatey that I can drink?”

Lena looked back at the various equipment and ingredients. “Give me a few minutes to figure something out. Go grab a seat and I'll bring it over when it's ready.”

Kara went and sat down in her usual seat. The one Lena always liked because when the light came through the window just so it lit up Kara's hair like a golden halo.

Several minutes later Lena placed a cup on the table in front of Kara.

"Let's see if this is even remotely good enough," Lena said as she slipped into the other chair.

"You made it so I'm sure it is more than good enough." Kara smiled and the both averted they eyes trying to hide the blush on both their faces. After a few moments, Kara took a sip and nearly moaned. "Lena this is amazing."

“You're just saying that.”

"No, I mean it. This is exactly what I needed today. What's in it?"

“Quadruple the chocolate of a normal hot chocolate, whipped cream, a drizzle of chocolate and caramel, and chocolate sprinkles.”

“Oh my goodness. It's perfect. I could die happy drinking this.”

“Then that's what I'll call it. Death By Chocolate. Your very own secret menu item.” Lena winked. “So besides that bump to your chin what made today so rough?”

“Are you sure you have time?”

“Well, if I don't take care of all these customers I could get fired.” Lena gestured to the empty shop with a laugh.

They spent the rest of Lena's shift talking without a care in the world.

 

* * *

 

**Two months later**

 

Lena was in a foul mood. Finals had been rocky. She had taken a creative writing class this semester to fulfill part of her English requirements, but it was far from her strong suit. She ended up cutting down her hours to prep for finals and finish her term project, but as a result, money had been tight. Tighter than usual, so her nutrition had suffered. Not to mention with her reduced schedule she hadn't seen Kara in over two weeks.

Then came the cherry on the irritation sundae. When she had gotten to work that morning and flipped on the tv Lena discovered there was going to be a prime time news exposé about Lex and Lilian later in the week. But the advertising blitz was in full swing. Even after all this time and being on the other side of the continent they still managed to worm their way into her life, even if nobody else knew it was happening.

The new girl, Sam who Lena knew from school, showed up a few minutes later.

“Hey Lena,” Sam waved before stopping short seeing the look on her face. “Everything ok? Did I screw something up at closing last night? I'll fix it, just tell me what it is.”

“It's nothing. Just a bad mood,” Lena shrugged. “And trying to unwind from finals.”

"Oh, how did everything go? Did your teacher like your story?" Sam said as she tossed her things into the back room.

“I just turned it in yesterday. The earliest I'm going to get my grades is next week. And I really don't want to see that F waiting for me.”

"Oh, I doubt you did that bad. And if you did I suspect a certain blonde reporter that has been noticeably disappointed every time she comes in and you haven't been here all week would be more than willing to help you with your writing next semester if you did."

“Shut up!” Lena blushed and whipped a rag at Sam. “The only reason she's disappointed when I'm not here is because nobody else knows how to make her special drink.”

"Oooo you made her a special drink? Lena and Kara sitting in a tr-" Sam stopped singing as she ducked out of the way of another, dripping wet, rag. "Hey!"

“She doesn't like me like that.” Lena sighed.

“Never know until you ask.” Sam put an arm around Lena's shoulder.

“And she could say no, it'll get weird and she'll stop coming in. Then I lose pretty much the only good thing about living in this city.” Lena grumbled.

"You are such a drama queen," Sam said as she headed towards the front door. "Better slap on that customer service smile, it's time to open."

They made it through the morning rush with no major incidents. No blonde reporters either. They had already cleaned everything in the shop, twice. Neither of them any homework to occupy their time now that school was done so they decided to channel surf on the tv in the corner of the shop. After a few dozen channels they came across a news broadcast covering Supergirl fighting some monster or alien or something.

“Oh! Stop!” Sam yelped as she grabbed Lena's arm. “I haven't gotten to see Supergirl fight live since Ruby and I moved here. It's all been reruns.”

“You do realize they don't call news footage 'reruns' right?” Lena smirked.

“You know what I meant jerk.” Sam laughed.

Lena handed over the remote and went back to wiping down the counter. She had seen enough footage of Supergirl get knocked around to make her nauseous for a lifetime.

“Aw man!” Sam cried as a newscaster cut in revealing it had been a recap of an incident earlier in the day.

The bell over the door rang and Lena glanced up.

"I still haven't gotten to see Supergirl live," Sam grumbled.

"Uh, I don't think that's going to be a problem for much longer Sam," Lena said.

“What are you tal...” Sam trailed off as she turned around to find the Girl of Steel walking up to the counter. “Oh my _god!”_

Before Lena could launch into her 'how can I help you' speech the tv cut to a commercial.

“THE LUTHOR LEGACY OF HATE AND DEATH LIVES ON!!!” The tv blared.

“Goddammit Sam! Turn that shit off!” Lena shouted.

Both Sam and Supergirl jumped.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “What can I get you?”

“Oh, uh, could I get a large Death By Chocolate?” Supergirl asked in a voice far gentler than Lena expected from the hero. “Been kind of a rough morning.” She gestured towards the tv that had gone back to footage of the fight.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Of course, you order that." Lena snapped. "No. You can't get that drink. I am not going to make it for you. It's not yours."

“What the hell Lee?” Sam said. “Why are you being so rude?”

“That's Kara's drink! I invented it _just_ for her. I haven't told anybody else how I make it because it's the only thing I can do for her. And most days seeing her smile when she takes that first sip and knowing I caused that feels like about the only good thing I have in my life!”

“And how exactly is making _one_ cup of your super secret drink for _Supergirl_ of all people going to diminish that? Is it going to make Kara's smile any less bright? Is it going to make your crush on her go away all of a sudden? Or maybe you'll just woman up and ask her out next time she comes in already.” Sam snapped back. “Now quit being a stubborn pain in the ass and make Supergirl her damn drink.”

“Fine. You're just lucky I can't fire you.” Lena grumbled as she set about making the drink.

Neither Sam or Lena noticed the look of complete shock on Supergirl's face during the exchange.

Lena finished making the drink and stalked back up to the register.

"That'll be six bucks," Lena said flatly.

Supergirl reached behind her back under her cape. After a few moments, her eyes went wide before she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Rao. Don't hate me," Supergirl said from behind her hands. "I don't have any money on me right now."

“Of course.” Lena groaned.

“I don't usually need cash when I'm 'on duty'.” Supergirl gestured to her costume. “Is there any way I can come back a little later and pay you after I get my wallet?”

"And what's stopping you from zipping back to wherever your wallet is and paying right now?"

“Lena!” Sam slapped her on the back of the head. “Quit being rude. This is _Supergirl_. Do you honestly think she is trying to scam us?”

“Lena, you know I'm good for it.” Supergirl reached out and took Lena's hand. “I promise I'll be back before your shift ends.”

“Don't worry about it.” Sam cut Lena off before she could make another bitchy comment. “Hey when you come back, if Lena isn't being such a grump, do you think we could get a picture? Maybe an autograph for my daughter Ruby? She's your biggest fan.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.” Supergirl smiled hesitantly. She glanced over at Lena as she picked up her drink, “I'll see you later?”

“Yeah. I'll be holding my breath.” Lena grumbled.

Supergirl deflated slightly as she turned and left.

“What the hell was that all about?” Sam snapped as soon as the Girl of Steel flew away. “Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died all of a sudden?”

"I don't want to talk about it," Lena said as she glanced up at the tv spotting another ad throwing her past back in her face.

 

A couple hours later Lena's mood hadn't improved. The ads for the Luthor Exposé coming up every commercial break weren't helping at all, so she had changed the channel to cartoons to avoid them. She was wiping down a table in the corner when the bell on the door rang and was immediately followed by a familiar voice Lena hadn't heard in weeks.

"Oh! I _love_ The Powerpuff Girls!”

Lena looked up and so much of the stress in her body melted away when she saw Kara standing there smiling. But Lena still felt the need to vent to someone other than Sam. She grabbed the blonde by the wrist and dragged her to a table.

“You are not going to believe what happened today.” Lena started.

"I'm sorry about that," Kara said as she started digging in her purse.

“What?” Lena stared in confusion as Kara pulled a ten dollar bill out of her wallet and set it on the table in front of her.

“I'm sorry I didn't have any money earlier.”

“What are you talking about? I've been here since opening.” Lena said as Kara pulled something else out of her purse along with a pen. She scribbled something on it and set it on top of the ten.

"For the record, I'm gonna say yes," Kara said as she got back up. "But I've got to get back to work now."

Lena watched as Kara flashed the most dazzling smile she had ever seen and then winked at her before she turned to leave. She pulled open the door, then stopped to look back and waved at Lena. Then she was gone.

“What was that all about?” Sam nudged Lena, who had been staring at the door for a full minute without moving.

“Uh, I don't know.” Lena shook herself out of the daze she had been in.

"O....kay," Sam said as she headed back to the counter to help the customer that had just walked in.

Lena finally looked down at the table. On top of the ten dollar bill was a business card from CatCo Worldwide Media with Kara's name, her phone number extension, and her work email address on it. She picked it up and flipped it over to see what Kara had written.

 

_In case you decide to woman up, I get off work at 6. ;)_

 

Underneath the note, where Lena expected to find Kara's signature or even the letter K, she found an S with a diamond drawn around it. Her eyes flicked between the cash, the note, and the 'signature' for nearly 5 minutes before everything finally clicked. Her eyes went wide and her head snapped up towards the door Kara had walked through several minutes before.

The words _"For the record, I'm gonna say yes."_ floated across Lena's mind as she started to blush.

"Lookin a little hot under the collar there Lena," Sam called from the counter with a laugh once the shop was empty again.

“I hate you so much, Arias.”

“Why? What did I do?”

“Got me a date.”

“Oh. Wait, what?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/pyrewrites) if you want to encourage me to keep wasting my life pounding away on the keyboard.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me or send me a prompt you can come find me on twitter and tumblr(as much of a hellsite as it is)  
> writeblr: PyreWrites  
> general mess tumblr and twitter: PyresRPGear


End file.
